


Polaroid

by cupcake12578



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Photography, Smut, The Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake12578/pseuds/cupcake12578
Summary: After Lukas gives Philip the camera Philip decides to use it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1x07. Inspiration originally from when Lukas gave Philip the camera in a previous episode but then I was like I gotta after this episode. Enjoy ;) I hate myself.
> 
> Also please ignore grammar, anything autocorrected, and format as I currently do not have a computer but needed to get this out so I did this on an iPhone. You can also find me on tumblr as gayphilkasis

Philip was nestled cozily against Lukas’ warm chest in the loft of the barn. The last song of their playlist had just ended and both were basking in the peace the silence brought. Lukas was busy counting each of Philip’s fingers over and over again, twiddling with each as he went. And Philip, well he was silent, but his thoughts were running wild. 

 

Vulgar images of Lukas splayed out across an air mattress carefully positioned in the loft of the barn assaulted his mind and he but subconsciously on his bottom lip at the thought.  
-  
The next day Philip found himself in the city searching for the nearest Target. As he carefully scanned across the somewhat limited selection of air mattresses on the shelf, his thoughts were limited to Lukas yet again. The mere thought of those pale thighs against the gray of the mattress was enough to make him inhale sharply before hurrying back to Tivoli with his purchase.  
-  
For the rest of the school week, Lukas ignored Philip just as he always did, except this time he was avoiding Rose too. Philip hasn't necessarily thought he was lying about breaking it off with her, but seeing the truth before him made him grin just a bit more when he saw Lukas. 

 

Through the week of being ignored in school, Lukas and Philip also hadn't talked much outside of school. They'd made some big steps in the barn and it seemed they both needed some space perhaps. However, it didn't stop Philip from lurking the empty halls every chance he got trying to catch Lukas alone.

 

It was on Friday it finally happened, Philip left to use the restroom and from the corner of his eye he saw an unmistakeable blonde head of hair the could only be Lukas standing in front of his locker.Philip looked down the halls making sure they were alone before briskly turning towards Lukas who had headphones in and hadn't yet noticed Philip.

 

A moment later Lukas found himself roughly pinned against the locker next to his as Philip licked a sinful stripe from his neck to his ear. With one hand Philip gently removed the plugs from Lukas’ ear.

 

“Meet me in the barn tonight?” Philip whispered to him.

 

Lukas swallowed, “What time?”

 

“How about 11?” 

 

“O-Ok.”  
-  
The rest of school day was spent with them sparing each other secret glances and as the last bell of the day rang Philip found himself practically running to the bike rack. He pedaled home as quickly as his city boy legs would carry him, and when he arrived he made quick work of grabbing the air mattress and all the blankets he had in his room. 

 

Philip arranged and rearranged the barn what felt like a hundred times. He wanted the moonlight to hit the bed just right through the loft door for tonight. Strung across the barn from wall to wall was a piece of twine Philip had strategically hung for later tonight. After deciding the nest he'd made from the hay and blankets was sufficient for his plans he headed back to the house.  
-  
Philip sat down to yet another dinner of take out - which Philip was beginning to see was quite common for Helen and Gabe - and immediately began rushing through his meal.

 

Helen and Gabe shared a look before Helen asked, “Are you headed somewhere?”

 

“Uhm — no actually, I just have a lot of studying to do’s all.” Philip said.

 

“Ok, it just seemed like you were in a hurry for something is all,” Helen retorted.

 

“Yeah, it's just a biology project,” Philip mumbled taking a few more bites of his meal. “I'm just gonna head upstairs I think, get started on that.”

 

As Philip flopped onto his bed he glanced at his alarm clock, 8:07 P.M. He groaned, 11:00 could not come soon enough.  
-  
At some point Philip must have dozed off because the next thing he knows he's jumping awake. In a scramble, he looks down to see it's just before when he was to meet Lukas. He quietly sneaks out to the barn, Helen and Gabe already asleep.  
-  
Philip is already waiting for him outside when he gets close to the barn. And he sighs in relief when Lukas pulls him in for a hug. 

 

“I thought you weren't going to come,” he says into Lukas’ chest.

 

“I told you I broke it off with Rose, I'm here now.”

 

And with that Philip is pulling him into the barn by his hips and leading him up the ladder to the setup he has. Lukas glances at the air mattress and Philip immediately sees the look of panic in his eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey. Shhhh—it's ok. We don't have to do anything. The hay just gets kind of scratchy, ya know?” 

 

Lukas slows his breathing as Philip’s comforting words ghost across his face letting himself be pushed onto the bed. Philip lies over him with his head nestled into his chest. And for a few moments they stay like that, but Lukas feels that familiar stirring in his stomach he gets whenever he's around Philip and so all too soon he's pressing his lips into Philip’s hair. 

 

Lukas noses at Philip’s ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe and Philip lets out a quiet groan that drives Lukas crazy. Philip rolls off of his chest allowing Lukas to clamber over him, knowing the blonde boy is much more comfortable being in control of their kisses. 

 

Philip is being consumed by the other’s lips, which coax moans out of him into the silence of the night. And his hands are plastered against Philip's stomach, slowly, achingly pushing his shirt up before Philip leans up so it can be removed. And soon enough there are two shirts tossed on the floor in a heap and Philip is gone, lost in the pleasure Lukas gives him until he remembers his plans for the night and then he flips them back over to how they started. Immediately, his hands head for the buckle of Lukas’ jeans, hastily undoing them and looking up at the blonde to make sure this is alright. Lukas nods back with hooded eyes.

 

“Keep going Philip, please,” he begs, and Philip is happy to oblige.

 

The blonde lifts his hips, allowing Phillip to pull down his jeans and add them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. And then their bare chests are pressed against one another and Philip's warm, soft hand is pressed against the growing bulge in Lukas’ boxers. 

 

Philip is nipping and sucking on Lukas’ neck, being careful to not yet leave a hickey and the blonde is writhing beneath him, a mess of moans. 

 

Philip breathes heavily against Lukas’ ear and he pants, “Let me take your picture. You're so hot like this, all needy for me.”

 

And Lukas pauses then, and for a moment Philip is sure he will say no. But then from the silence Philip hears a broken, “Yes,” and it's all he needs to reach above their heads to where the Polaroid sits amongst the hay.

 

Philip stands and groans at the sight of Lukas, rustled hair and purple lips, before getting to work. His hands manipulate Lukas as though he were a piece of clay, spreading his pale white thighs and placing his hands just so. And then there's a flash and Philip clips the photo to twine he has strung across the loft. 

 

And then his lips are back on Lukas, sucking a deep purple hickey right above his right nipple. Lukas clutches Philip's hair as the ferocity of what Philip does to him overwhelms him. It stings, and it burns, but it's so good.

 

In an instant Philip is off of him and the camera snaps again, right on the purple hickey Philip has tattooed onto him. Philip shimmies out of his pants and he's back on the bed again. Lukas can't believe he's letting Philip take these photos, but God he is so whipped for this boy and he can't deny him anymore.

 

“If you want me to stop we can,” Philip reassures him. But Lukas quickly shakes his head no, pulling the boy into another heated kiss. 

 

Philip groans into the other’s mouth and immediately beings positioning them so that he can grind against Lukas. He's been hard since before he got to the barn, if Philip is being honest, but he knows Lukas needs that little extra push and so he's rutting himself against him. Lukas is swearing and praying and God he doesn't deserve Philip.

 

Then Philip is scrambling towards the camera again and the Polaroid picks up the small damp circle that's formed on Lukas boxers. With that, the camera is tossed aside and Philip is wriggling his way under Lukas because he'd rather be the one dominated and completely fucking destroyed tonight. 

 

Lukas however is still learning and so he gently positions himself over Philip, gingerly grinding their hardness together. Philip moans watching him on top of him, and he finds his hands wrapping themselves around Lukas waist plunging him down onto him. Lukas lets out the most guttural, vulgar moan at that and he starts to whimper as the pace Philip started continues. Lukas’ hips are bucking wildly down into Philip's now, and the brunette swears he's never see the day that Lukas would be thrusting their pelvises together. Lukas lets out another desperate moan.

 

“Philip, I — I think I'm gonna-” Lukas cries into night, and Philip only pulls him down harder grinding up against him almost violently.

 

His fingers are curling into Lukas’ hips and he's sure the boy will have bruises but they're both so close. And so Philip reaches a hand up pulling Lukas down to him and their mouths collide in a desperate kiss. And then Lukas is grunting into Philip's mouth and Philip is right there with him. The pair slow and Philip guides Lukas next to him as he slows his breathing from their - activities. 

 

A goofy grin is smeared across Lukas’ exhausted face and Philip could die just looking at him he's so beautiful.

 

“Thanks for the camera,” Philip says with the same grin plastered across his own face.

 

“Maybe we should thank Helen for the film,” Lukas replies with a rather coy tone. 

 

And Philip smacks him playfully for his comment. 

 

“Hey stop it, my stomach already hurts!” Lukas half yells swatting Philip's hands away. The two share a knowing look and they lay there in the loft, sated and happy for once as their worlds fall apart around them.


End file.
